


Commission: The Crimson Whisper

by KillerKissed



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Group, Multi, OC, Orc, Orgy, Poly, Porn, Smut, monster love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed
Summary: Thanks for supporting me!
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	Commission: The Crimson Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for supporting me!

There’s a tavern in the middle of the village where people of all kinds gather to eat, drink, and be merry.

Tonight, Hina was here at the Crimson Whisper tonight for an absolutely different reason. There was an orc couple sitting several tables away Everything fell on deaf ears to Hina because she was enthralled with these orcs. The male orc was easily eight feet with broad muscles covered in deep pine tree green skin. His dark black hair was braided in several braids and tied in a ponytail with a leather strap. His great white tusks were pointed upward. He looked meaner than a guard dog.

His female companion was beside him, a softer look for an orc but still a muscular counterpart. She stopped at probably over six foot tall with jewelry in her ears, nose, and in the form of several necklaces. The orcess had one tusk missing but the other was mostly intact with just the very tip missing. The sides of her jade green head were bare, shaven to the skin with a braided Mohawk that went almost past her butt. They were gorgeous and made the heart in Hina’s chest skip some beats.

But it was foolish, wasn’t it? Hina didn’t have the gumption to stand up and start a conversation. Her eyes flickered back over and caught the gaze of the orc. A blush crept over her freckled skin while she glanced away to try to focus on the chatter at her table. It didn’t help. She wanted to look.

Disappointed, she saw that the table was empty. A hand on her shoulder pulled Hina from her thoughts.

“You look beautiful.” The orcess said to the elf, one thumb rubbed at the exposed skin on your shoulder. Her tone dropped when the next words fell from her mouth. “Would you like to spend some time with me and my husband?”

The elf was lost for words. “Me?”

“Of course. We’ve seen you watching.” She murmured, her hand trailed to brush the elf’s auburn hair behind her ear. “What do you say?”

“S-s-sure.” Hina whispered, her voice quivering with an unknown feeling.

The orcess took her away from the whole party that was roaring inside that tavern and to a room that felt more like a far off place than a bedroom. Hina walked in to find the orc waiting by the bed.

The orcess closed the door behind Hina and pulled her back into an embrace. The two orcs exchanged a conversation in their own language as the orcess’s hands roamed over her figure. Her calloused fingers slowly untied the back of Hina’s dress. “I’m just making sure you understand the implications of being in this room with us.”

The elf nodded unable to take her gaze away from the orc as he came forward and cupped her face within his large hands. “She definitely understands.” His mouth came down against the elf’s for a tender kiss than quickly grew in both need and want. His fat tongue slid into the elf’s mouth and took control of the situation. Hina was shaking with excitement as cold air covered her entire body as the dress pooled around her ankles.

The orcess made her rounds around the elf’s body as she tried to discover every secret that Hina had. Her fingers roamed over her chests, groping her breasts before playing with her nipples. The orc himself led the group over to the bed with a slow backward step until the world twirled for Hina before she dropped on her back. The orc grinned with a devilish look on his face as the orcess stripped quickly. He moved in front of Hina before he gripped her thighs and squeezed. He seemed to be sizing the elf up for the taking before the orcess climbed onto the bed and sat at Hina’s head.

The orcess came down to steal kisses from Hina, soft and sweet that were so distracting that the elf almost didn’t notice when her lower lips were spread. The orc himself had made a home between her thighs and begin to feast. His tongue slid between her folds, lapping at the juices that were leaking from her core. He devoured her succulent pussy with eagerness as the elf had tremors running up and down her body. Hina’s muffled noises were kept at bay as the orcess’s hands found her breasts once again, groping and squeezing until she-orc moved into place with thighs around her head, staring down at the elf. “You ready?” Her emerald cunt glistened with excitement and puffy from arousal.

Hina was already breathing hard as her body was quivering from the orc drawing an orgasm, something Hina had not had from anyone else before, ever closer. The elf only could nod before the orcess moved her slick pussy into Hina’s face and ground down for all that it was worth. The orc sucked on Hina’s overly sensitive clit, causing her legs to shake as her orgasm washed over her. The orcess above was laughing and making sensual noises as she ground her pussy against the elf’s face. “I could cum just watching her.”

The orc grunted between Hina’s legs which sent vibrations into her already twitching clit. Hina squeezed the orcess’s thighs as a signal for air. The she-orc leaned forward for Hina to breathe while the elf watched as the orcess’s fingers rubbed circles into her clit. The elf gasped as she watched the orc above her cumming, little spurts of slick dropping down. The orc between her legs doubled down his efforts inside the elf’s cunt. With an already shaky breath, Hina cried out in pleasure as it just felt way too good.

The orcess sat to the side of her and consoled the elf all the way through her next orgasm. “It’s okay,” She said, “we’ll show you a night to remember for the rest of your life.”

Hina was breathless as the orc came up to kiss her neck. “Promise?” She whispered.

The orc kissed her cheek. “Promise.”


End file.
